Gold Roses
by iunderstoodthatreference24
Summary: This is the story of Hadwin Fardée, member of the 104th Trainees Squad, as he attempts to keep both himself and his new friends alive. While Eren leads the others in a crusade against the titans Hadwin will not only fight off the monsters' insatiable hunger but he will also face an enemy that may be an even greater threat to humanity. Itself.


"Through stress and degradation we revert them into blank slates, from there we can mold them bit by bit into proper soldiers." The gray haired officer explained to his attendant the reasoning behind the standard intimidation drill sergeants used on fresh faced recruits as Keith Shadis screamed insults at the newest crop of soldiers to be.

"There's some he's passing by." The young attendant observed as Shadis passed several recruits without comment.

"They were there. Witnesses to the hell of the titan attack two years ago. you can read it in their faces." The pair stopped to view the ritual all soldiers go through and remember with a mixture of dread and acceptance. "Get a load of this one." The officer indicated to a recruit in the sixth row. At first glance he seemed to be another survivor of the titan attack. But on closer inspection the attendant noticed something different. The recruit was about 6'2, one of the two tallest in the group, with broad shoulders and a fairly muscular flame, his slightly larger than average nose had a slight curve in the center, most likely a result of a fight, and his dark brown hair was combed forward until being brushed to the right at the front. The eyes were what gave him away. Wrinkles formed on either side of them as testament to thousands of smiles. They were deep blue with flecks of gold around the pupil. The look coming from them was that of one who seemed much older than they really were, somber and unwavering. However, whenever a line of recruits was turned around the facade would break as the blue orbs swept over his new comrades and the youth returned to the look.

"He's trying to imitate the recruits who are getting passed over." The officer said laughing, "And he's doing a pretty good job too." However he noted that, while the look was fairly placid they retained a touch of sadness. "Come on let's go." He said, turning away.

Shadis's traditional degrading rant was interrupted as everyone on the field watched in shock as a recruit took a bite of a potato in full view of him. As the drill sergeant questioned this unfathomable behavior the recruit who had been under scrutiny couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. Shadis's eyes flickered to him and once he had given potato girl her punishment he stalked over to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Shadis shouted to the young man.

"Hadwin Fardée from Yarckel District, sir!" The recruit shouted back as he saluted his superior officer and mimicked his tone.

"What's so funny Hasbeen?"

"Nothing, sir!"

"Then what was with the dumbass smile?"

"I was happy to have a fellow recruit who could be brave in the face of danger, sir!"

"Is that so?" Shadis asked, slightly thrown off by the recruits response. "Well I think she's just an idiot.

"I had considered that sir!"

"And?"

"I don't believe an idiot could have stolen a potato and gotten it onto the parade ground without getting caught, sir!"

"Well I'm sure the titans will be glad to hear that as they eat the two of you. Line six about face." Shadis then went off to chew out a recruit who had mistakenly turned around his left shoulder.

Hours later Hadwin walked up to the mess hall and joined a group watching Sasha Blouse run laps. He kept a few feet away from the others not paying much attention to them until he heard Eren's opinion of the dropouts.

"That's the way it is." Jaeger stated, "If you can't handle the pressure you gotta leave. i can't believe anyone would rather pull plants than fight."

The group looked over as Hadwin made his way over. Eren had to tilt his head to look him in the eye as the larger boy walked right up to him. They stared each other down for several seconds. As Eren was preparing to fight the veritable giant he was surprised when the other boy smiled down at him.

"If there was no one to pull plants then what would us brave soldiers eat, hmm?" Hadwin asked raising a single eyebrow. "Besides what's the use of a soldier that pisses himself at just the thought of facing a titan?" With that he turned and entered the mess. Once inside he got his dinner and took it to an empty table in the corner. He listened as Eren told the story of the titan attack five years ago, heard the catch in his voice as he recalled the horror, and noticed as Krista snuck out with bread and water, followed by Ymir. He watched intently as Eren and Jean argued over Jean's cowardice and Eren's suicidal obsession. As he was rising, deciding whether to stop or join the seemingly inevitable fight, the curfew bell rang signaling the it was time to return to their barracks'. As the recruits began filing out Hardwin got a good laugh at Jean's awkward attempt to smooth talk Mikasa.

Outside Hadwin began walking towards the boys' barracks before slipping out of the main group into the shadow of a building. Moving more stealthily than seemed possible for someone of his size he began to make his way towards the building where they would receive lessons on titan anatomy, theories, etc. Sliding along the wall he quietly opened a window and lifted himself inside. Once within he swiftly made his way through several hallways until he came to the room labelled library. Carefully opening the door and closing it behind him he tuned to see a figure dart behind one of the shelves, dropping a book on the floor in it's haste.

Curious he slowly walked over the the shelf and looked around the corner. There was a candle burning on a table along with several books with subjects varying from a three dimensional maneuver gear manual to a history of Survey Corps expedition. He also noticed a foot sticking out beneath the table. Hadwin walked up to the table and skimmed through the open book and heard a whimper come from whoever was trying to hide. A fiendish smile played over Hadwin's face and he slammed his foot on the ground causing the cowering recruit to yelp.

"Just what the hell do you mean by breaking in here after curfew?" He yelled in a perfect imitation of Shadis.

The recruit, Armin Artlert he remembered, scrambled out from under the desk and stood at attention before Hardwin, saluting and eyes closed.

"Sir I was just hoping to see what we would be learning I didn't mean to break in I just-" Armin's excuse was cut off by Hadwin's rumbling laugh. He opened his eyes and flushed with embarrassment as he realized he had been tricked. When his fit of amusement was over Hadwin looked at the angry, embarrassed boy in front of him.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist." He said with an apologetic grin. "But really what are you doing in here?" For a moment he thought that Armin wouldn't answer but then the blonde boy gave in.

"I wanted to see what books they had here, ya know. Get a head start on our training." Armin walked over and began stacking the books that he had laid out. "What about you?"

Hadwin shrugged, "Pretty much the same reason, see what books they had. But I was looking for enjoyment, I'll do plenty of learning in the classes." He took a glance at the dozens of bookshelves surrounding him and sighed, "But now I thinks it's time to get back to barracks, the books will still be here tomorrow."

Hadwin and Armin extinguished the candle and returned the books to their places before leaving the library and heading back out a window. As the made their way way back to the boys' dorm Armin had to be lead through the darkness to avoid tripping over anything and getting them both discovered. Once they were safely inside Hadwin made his way to the bunk next to the wall he had been assigned earlier that day. As he approached he saw a redheaded guy starting to climb up onto the second bunk.

"Hey that's Witold's bunk." He said turning the other boy around.

"But he dropped out."

"Well that doesn't mean it's not still his bunk."

The look in Hadwin's eye told redhead not to push anymore. With a huff he picked up his stuff and walked away as Hadwin removed his Trainee Corps uniform, leaving him in a pair of tan slacks and a dark grey shirt. He noticed Jean. Marco, and Connie approaching as he pulled a case out from under his bunk.

"You're the one from Yarckel?" Jean asked bluntly.

"Am I?" Hadwin responded tilting his head.

Jean chose to ignore the sarcasm in the sizable boy's voice and continue.

"Why would you leave the interior?" He asked genuinely puzzled. The only reason he had joined was to make it into the Military Police and live a comfortable life in Wall Sina.

The question had drawn the attention of others. Many of them were there for the same reason as Jean and wanted to know more of the promised land they were attempting to reach. Reiner and Bertolt were looking as well as Eeren and Armin.

Hadwin returned his gaze to Jean and allowed a pained expression to work it's way across his face.

"The truth is that I fell in love with a nobleman's daughter. She was beautiful, ruby lips, hair that flashed in the sun like gold, and eyes so green they would put an emerald to shame. One day her father saw me as I was climbing the wall to her chamber. He caught me and had me shipped off here so that he could marry her off to some other fat noble. So now I have to reach the top ten of the class so that I can join the Military Police and be reunited with my love." As he told the story tears had filled his eyes and he quickly wiped them away.

"That's terrible." Marco exclaimed as he was filled with sympathy and others in the room nodded their heads.

"Yes, it is." Hadwin said as he wiped away the last of the tears from his eyes. Then his face lit up in a grim and he jumped from his bed. "And also a complete lie." He proclaimed shocking everyone in the room. "Hadwin Fradée, actor, musician, marksman, at your service." He said with a bow.

"So you mean that was all crap?" Connie demanded angrily.

"Yep, came up with it on the spot." Jean was fuming but others throughout the building were chuckling, either at the lie, in Reiner and Bertolt's case, or at Jean's anger, in Eren and Armin's case. Both pairs walked over as Hadwin sat back down on his bunk and picked up his case. It was made of dark wood and had roses expertly carved into it.

"Now, let me introduce you to my friends." Hadwin said, unlocking the box as the crowd around him tried to get a better view.

He opened the case to reveal several weapons. The eye was immediately drawn to the rifle which took up most of the space. The wood was covered in matte black lacquer which wouldn't reflect light and a vine patter was engraved in gold on the stock. The barrel was polished to a high sheen and on closer inspection there were spiraling grooves carved into the inside. Below the rifle was a pair of matching pistols. Like the rifle their barrels' were burnished and the handles were black with gold engraved in twisting vines. On either side of the case was a dagger with a black leather grip and a simple steel cross piece and pommel.

"Where did you get those?" Eren asked in slight awe of the masterfully made firearms.

Hadwin smiled and fondly ran a hand over the rifle, "I'm good friends with the best gunsmith in Yarckel." He told them.

After taking out the weapons and making sure they were still in mint condition he replaced them in the case, locked it, and gently slid it back under his bunk.

"Well I think it's time for me to turn in we've got a big day tomorrow after all." The rest of the boys agreed and returned to their own bunks in quiet conversation. Hadwin took one more look at his new comrades and smiled before sprawling across his bed.

'These next few years are going to be interesting.' He thought to himself just before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, the next chapter should be up within the week. Please feel free to review, follow, or favorite.**


End file.
